Your In My Heart
by Miss Lacy
Summary: Set several months post caged heat, Meg ans Castiel have a problem and are being pursued by the armies of hell and soon heaven as well as the confused Winchester brothrs. This is my first fanfic so please please rate and review!  flames accepted


Meg was fighting for life. They were all around her, out numbering her, and she knew she had no chance of making it out of there, but so help her she was going to take as many of those sons of bitches with her as she could. Swinging the demon knife she had taken from the Winchesters, she sent one of them straight to hell but the rest were closing in and she knew it was hopeless. She laughed to herself as she found herself wishing she had been able to see Castiel one more time, to tell him…but no, it was better this way, better that he never knows. Then suddenly he was there with her, swinging his angel sword and killing demons faster than she would have thought possible. He had a strange light in his eyes; one she had never seen before in an angel and it filled her with mixed feelings of confusion and pleasure. She felt her vessel's heart beat faster the way it always did when she saw him, she felt something else to, a movement that absolutely terrified her. What was she going to do? She could not tell Castiel, it would make him even more of an outcast than he already was and she cared about him too much to let that happen, even though she never would have admitted it. Crowley had figured it out and he had sent this swarm to kill her, and she was a demon! The thought of what the other angels would do to Castiel if they found out terrified her. She looked up to see her fallen angel standing amongst the empty vessels Crowley's demons had occupied.

"Are you injured?" he asked, disappearing and reappearing at her side in an instant.

"just a few scratches, nothing to ruffle your feathers about" but as she looked she saw blood oozing from all over, her clothes shredded, and bruises and cuts littering her creamy skin. As the world bucked and rolled around her she focused on Castiel.

"What's going to become of us Clarence?" she asked him as she drifted out of conciseness. She was so far gone she almost didn't hear his reply "that does not matter now, I am watching over you" he whispered as he took her in his arms.

* * *

He was lying on the motel room bed with his arms around Meg. She was sleeping again, her head on his chest. He had only been able to get her up long enough to learn that a demon wanted her dead and she had been on the run for three days. He was surprised she had made it that long with such a large horde after her, what would have undoubtedly happened if he had not succeeded in locating her…he did not want to think about it. He ran his fingers through her long hair, playing with it idly, what had happened today had forced him to confess to himself a realization he had been considering for a while. He could not live without her. He knew it was crazy, weak, foolish, and sinfully human but when he had arrived in that field this morning something had been unleashed within him. He had leapt into battle, not caring who he was fighting or his odds of survival, nothing besides the fact that Meg was in danger, that he might lose her, and that he could not go on if he did. And that scared him. He understood now why angels were forbidden to love, it was a dangerous thing. Meg murmured in her sleep and he looked down at her, smiling at how peaceful she looked. But then he frowned slightly, he could sense she was hiding something from him and he wished he knew what it was. It must be the reason the demons were hunting her, without knowing their motivation he did not know how he would stop them. Suddenly his phone rang, loudly, he reach over to the bed side table trying to silence it before it woke up Meg but it was too late

"Clarence?" she muttered sleepily but instead of answering he held up hand to silence her. He had seen the caller id.

"Hey Cas, its Sam we've got a new lead on that case we've been working. Hurry up and zap over here."

"Is it urgent?" he asked feeling Meg grip him tighter as if to prevent him from leaving. He heard Sam pause, confused, on the other end of the line.

"Not immediately but..."

"You'd better not go running off on me" Meg whispered to him teasingly before placing a gentle kiss on his mouth and then another, then another. He broke away for just a moment,

"I am afraid I am previously engaged but I will join you when time allows it" then he closed the cell without even saying goodbye and turned back to Meg, allowing himself to be consumed by her kisses.

* * *

Sam snapped the cell shut, still looking confused, and turned across the Impala to Dean

"He's not coming..."

"What? Why?"

"He didn't really say, just something about being busy…" Sam trailed off and Dean could tell he was thinking hard about something

"Dean, I thought I heard someone in the background" Sam started still sounding strangely unsure

"Another angel, it's probably something about the war…"

"No", Sam cut him off, "I'm pretty sure it was Meg's voice" Dean slammed on the brakes, screeching the car to a halt, as he turned to stare incredulously at Sam

"Phyco demon bitch Meg? Damn! If Cas got his angelic little behind captured again..!"

"That's what I'm not sure about", Sam put in, "If he was wouldn't he have asked for help; unless she's got some hold over him...she'll have her own agenda now that she's gone rogue" He mused; as Dean yanked the wheel and turned the Impala around, speeding back the way they had come.

"We're going to get our little buddy back" he said in response to Sam's raised eyebrows.

* * *

They were both sweating, panting slightly; he lay on top of her with his head tucked under her chin lovingly kissing her clavicle while she rubbed her bare foot up and down his leg. Their naked bodies pressed together, not lustfully, but sweetly. Post coital cuddling had become something they both enjoyed over the past months. She loved the feeling of his overheated skin against her unnaturally cold one, closing her eyes and smiling she sighed contentedly. True, she had more problems than a spirit in a salt ring but right now she was totally blissed-out and she wanted to savor it while it lasted.

_It was unbelievable how good he had gotten at this! _She sighed again and remembered the very first time they had touched, how he had held her in that tight embrace with the holy oil burning around them, how she had let her guard completely crumble as she stared into his eyes, and how when she had screamed as she burned a part of her was screaming because he hadn't really cared. She quickly brushed that memory aside and moved on to happier moments: the first time they had kissed, it had been fast but full of passion and in front of Sam and Dean too, Castiel had brushed it off as innocent curiosity to them later; however, he was anything but innocent when he had found her later that night and so it began. Their relationship had started off as just sex, meeting in empty motel rooms and occasionally more original places whenever one of them needed a release, but eventually it had turned into something more. They began staying together afterwards, doing things beforehand, even confiding in each other until eventually each one had to admit they cared for the other. Now they met nearly daily, whenever and wherever they could. Sharing confidences, supporting the other, it wasn't about the sex anymore it was about them, not as an angel and a demon but as Meg and Castiel. If they were human what they have together would be a really mushy relationship but they weren't, they were sworn enemies created to hate each other who had somehow done the opposite, and that was why she couldn't bring herself to tell him. To tell him that their break from their natures had resulted in creating something that would bring the wrath of heaven and hell down on them was just too much. She would find a way to fix this herself, but later, now was an opportunity she needed badly right now a chance to forget the world and the war and her problems and loose herself somewhere perfect with her Clarence in her arms.

She snuggled deeper into him and he felt that strange emotion well up in his chest again, well maybe not that strange, he had been feeling it a lot lately but only when he was with her or thinking about her or for that matter reminded of her. He came to the conclusion that what he was feeling must be love. He had never felt it before so he could not be certain but this was how humans described it, at least how they described it in books and movies. His feelings for Meg were something he knew he could not share with Dean or Sam, Dean still had too much anger in him over the loss of Jo and Ellen even after all this time had passed. Cas supposed it was because he had never been able to express his feelings to Jo. Sam did not trust any demon on principle anymore but more importantly Cas knew he would not be able to keep himself from telling Dean. Without the brother's expertise Cas had had to rely on movies and romance novels for advice on how to partake in a relationship, he liked to think of them as being in a relationship, however complex it may be. Suddenly, he felt her pushing up against him, attempting to heave his much greater weight off of her. He sat up quickly, confused, as she leaped out of the bed and streaked into the bathroom. He followed slowly, a puzzled expression coming to his face as the sound of retching reached his ears. He looked into the bathroom and grew even more confused to see her bent over the toilet choking up sour smelling bile and something that looked suspiciously like waffles. He had not known, or even considered, that a host body could succumb to things like illness but he supposed it was possible considering that she only ever nourished it with things resembling cake. Still, Jimmy's body was in perfect order and he hadn't eaten since they battled famine, well there was the one time with the whipped cream but that had been her idea. Still unsure what was going on he knelt beside her and held her head in his hands while she finished emptying her stomach into the toilet bowl.

She flushed the mess away then leaned back into him, trying to hold back tears. She wished to Lucifer she could just smoke out of the host body, to leave the stupid girl to deal with the mess she had gotten into. But she couldn't bring herself to leave the little thing growing inside them. It was a part of her mixed with a part of him, half angel half demon, sacred and dammed at the same time. It fascinated her as well as terrified her but not nearly as much as it would terrify him. It was only fair, she thought ruefully, Castiel's vessel's body still gave off some of its normal reactions, something she had until recently enjoyed all too much, it was only fair, in some sick twisted way, that her meat suit should keep some basic reactions too. Neither she nor Castiel had ever thought to use any sort of protection, him because the possibility had never occurred to him, her because she hadn't believed there was a chance it could happen. Obviously she had missed something in the hand book.

"Meg", he said carefully. Damn, she had been quite for too long and he had started sensing her moods. She could tell he was worried about whatever was the matter with her, but he was nowhere near as worried as he was going to be. She looked at him gently for a moment then took a deep breath and began the tedious task of explaining to Castiel how he was going to be a father.


End file.
